Working Out The Tension
by AMPurple
Summary: Danny tries to calm Steve's anger after a case doesn't close as planned. Basically smut without any plot.


**I suck at titles, sorry. Thanks to Jodes and Liz for beta help and for encouraging me to write pointless smut when I mention ideas I get.**  
**I don't own any of these characters. If I did they'd be a lot less clothed and a lot more together on screen.**

Danny leant against the wall of Steve's office, arms folded over his chest and his ankles crossed. He watched as Steve paced back and forth. The rest of the team had gone home an hour ago. Danny had been watching Steve for ten minutes. There were no signs his partner was calming down any time soon and he wasn't about to leave him seething on his own.

Their latest case had ended badly. Not a complete failure; they'd saved the two hostages and three of the suspects were headed to prison for a very long time. The gang leader, however, had given them the slip, and was no doubt in another country - beyond their jurisdiction - by now. Danny was angry about it but managing to focus on the fact that the hostages were alive and for once none of Five-0 had been injured.

Steve wasn't looking at the positives. He was blaming himself for letting Ramsey outsmart him. "Should have seen this coming," he shouted as he paced. "Was never gonna be there in person. Should have known better."

Danny caught his arm as he strode past, his grip tight on the hard muscle of Steve's bicep. "Steven. Stop." His voice was calm but he was using what he hoped was an authoritative tone. "We can't catch every bad guy. We did our best. You did your best. And don't give me any crap about your best not being good enough. We saved two innocent..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Steve was shouting over him. "No. No, Danny, don't you give me any of that crap. We failed. Our job is to catch the criminals and we failed." He yanked his arm free and turned to begin pacing again.

Danny could feel his own temper rising. His calm pushed out, replaced by a hot rage that built from his chest and travelled outwards. He could feel the tingle of anger in his fingers and clenched his fists in an attempt to stop the tension.

"Steve. Stop." He tried again. His words went unheard. Or unheeded. Either way Steve was still pacing. Danny pushed himself away from the wall. On Steve's next pass he grabbed him again, holding him with both hands this time. He gripped the shoulder edges of the Kevlar vest Steve wore, using it to pull him around and slam his back into the wall. Danny wasn't as fast or as strong as Steve, but the surprise of his actions meant he had the upper hand. He pushed Steve's shoulders hard against the wall to hold him still. He shouted into Steve's face, "I said stop. Your anger is making me angry."

"And what? I won't like you when you're angry?" Steve sneered.

In any other situation that reference would have made Danny smile. But not now. Not when he could feel the blood pumping in his head and the cloud of rage swarming around the air above them.

"No Steven, you won't." Danny kept up the pressure on Steve's shoulders. He closed his eyes as he tried to collect his thoughts. Danny was angry but something else burned in unison with the rage. He'd been ignoring his growing attraction to Steve for months. Fighting the urge to touch him in something more than friendship. He knew he couldn't keep his feelings in check forever. It had become increasingly hard to resist making a move and ruining their friendship and their working partnership. "Just don't push me."

Steve had never been one to back down from a fight. It wasn't in his nature. Danny knew that from the first moment they met. When he opened his eyes to look into the hazel of Steve's he expected the piercing stare he found. He expected the unwavering look of determination. "Get. Off. Me." Steve didn't shout, that was a surprise. His voice was low and solid but it was quiet. "Now, Danno. I'm angry. I messed up. I need to shake this out. I need to shout and I need to punch the wall. Or I'm going to stay angry. Let me work this out."

That was it. Danny snapped. He didn't think or reason on how bad a decision he was making. He took a step forward, pushing his whole body against Steve. Moving one hand around the back of Steve's neck to pull his head down, Danny reached up. Their lips met and Danny was kissing Steve.

For long shocked seconds Danny pressed against Steve's mouth with his own. Neither of them moved. Then Danny's brain caught up with his body. This was a bad idea. One of his worst. And Danny Williams was no stranger to bad ideas. He began to pull back, letting go of Steve as he moved.

When Steve spoke Danny knew he was in trouble. "What the hell, Daniel? You don't go around just kissing people when they're mad. You're gonna get punched in the face."

Fuck. It wouldn't surprise him if Steve did punch him. He deserved it too. Danny was about to apologize, to make some kind of excuse - not that he had one. But as he looked at Steve he noticed a small smile playing across his lips.

Taking a chance, maybe the only chance he'd get, Danny smiled back. "Oh can't I? Well I'll keep that in mind for future reference." He stood his ground, keeping his eyes locked with Steve's, waiting to see what his partner would do next. He was almost certain he wasn't about to get punched in the face but he still flinched as Steve raised his closed fist.

Steve reached up, uncurling his hand as it skimmed past Danny's face. His fingers wound around the back of Danny's neck, holding him in place with a firm insistence. He leant forward, slanting his mouth over Danny's.

Danny was stunned. He didn't know what he was expecting. He hadn't thought too much about what Steve's reaction would be but the idea of Steve reciprocating any of the desire Danny felt had never been on his radar. He didn't need to think for what happened next. Every part of his body thrummed with the need to be in contact with Steve. He moved his lips hard against Steve's before seeking entrance with his tongue.

When Steve's mouth opened to Danny his mouth was warm. Danny tasted a hint of coffee on Steve's tongue as his own swept against it. The kiss was rough and more frantic than Danny had ever experienced kissing a woman. He didn't know if that was because he was kissing a man or if it was simply the fact that they were both angry and letting the tension of the day dictate the pace. Danny pushed his body against Steve, seeking some friction against his growing arousal. The angle was all wrong though, and the thick body armor they both wore hampered his efforts. He let out a groan of frustration and felt Steve's lips curl into a smile.

Steve shifted position pushing slightly at Danny with his chest. His hand stayed pressed at the back of Danny's neck and he used the other one to grab at Danny's hip and keep him still. At the same time he moved his own body sideways and pushed Danny's knees apart with one leg.

Danny felt Steve's thigh rubbing against his cock. It felt incredible but it wasn't enough. He needed more. He broke the kiss and spoke against Steve's parted lips. "Fuck, Steve." That was as coherent as he could manage. He wanted to ask Steve for more. Though he wasn't sure what he wanted. To touch Steve? Be touched by Steve? Both. "Can we...?" He didn't finish, deciding actions worked better. Danny reached between their bodies to fumble with the fastenings on Steve's cargo pants.

Despite the shaking in his fingers the buttons popped easily and Danny pushed the trousers down Steve's thighs, his underwear slipping down with them. Steve let out a ragged breath of cool air against Danny's neck as Danny took him in hand and began stroking his hard cock.

Danny briefly considered the madness of the situation. He was jerking off his partner. In an office with glass walls. Any one of their colleagues could walk in on them. He was about to voice his reservations when he felt Steve's hand wrapping around his cock. He hadn't noticed Steve undoing his trousers and the touch took him by surprise. All thoughts of stopping were gone.

Steve slid a little down the wall, bending his knees slightly. The movement lined up their cocks and Danny could feel his knuckles brushing Steve's. It sent a shock of sensation through his body and he had to look down. Steve used a finger under Danny's chin to bring him in for another kiss. He licked at Danny's lips, before taking the bottom one between his teeth and tugging gently on it. At the same time his other hand worked at Danny's cock, his thumb swiping over the head, sending exquisite jolts of pleasure all over Danny.

Danny was coming undone. It was too much. He tried to focus on what his own hands were doing. He didn't want this to be over too quickly and he wanted to give Steve as much enjoyment as he was getting in return. It was impossible though. He kept losing his rhythm as the intense wave of bliss rolled over him. His own hand stilled as the orgasm rose within him. Danny could feel Steve all over him. Steve's lips, his tongue, his teeth, his hands, all working together to tip Danny over the edge. He came hard and long into Steve's fist as he fell forward onto Steve's solid body, blissed out and sated.

"Sorry." It was the first word that came to him as he recovered his senses. When no other thoughts were forthcoming he said it again. This time he pushed himself backwards and off Steve. He didn't raise his head to make eye contact. He looked straight ahead at the black material over Steve's chest.

"For what Danny? For kissing me? For groping me? Or for coming all over my clothes?" Steve's voice was light. Danny could tell from the tone that Steve was smiling. Maybe even laughing. "Because you don't need to be apologizing for any of that. Okay, maybe the last one. This vest is going to be a nightmare to clean."

Danny did look up then. He was right, Steve was smiling. "Yeah all of that. But mostly the throwing myself all over you."

Steve pulled Danny's face close to his own. His breath was hot against Danny's ear when he whispered into it. "I'll let you into a little secret Danno. I like you manhandling me. Haven't you noticed what your hand is still wrapped around?" As he spoke he gently pressed his hips forward. Danny felt Steve's cock, hard and heavy in his curled fingers. Oh shit. How had he not realized he was still gripping that?

"Fuck." Danny laughed. "Oh fuck. Sorry. Sorry. Not laughing at you. Laughing at me. This." He took a few moments to compose himself, shutting his eyes in the hope that not seeing Steve's amused face would help calm him down.

Once he'd stopped laughing he took a deep breath and looked at Steve. Fuck, he looked good. Danny wanted to kiss him again. He glanced at Steve's lips, then back into his eyes. Danny reached up and closed the gap between them. His lips pressed softly against Steve's. He stroked with the same gentle touch at Steve's cock with one hand. With the other he tugged the hair at the nape of Steve's neck.

The pace was slow and languid, Danny savoring the feel of Steve under him. He licked along Steve's jaw to his neck. Drawing a low moan from Steve as he tongued the skin under his earlobe. All the time his hand stroked slow and steady at Steve's erection. Steve's hips bucked as Danny caressed him. He could feel the tension building in Steve. His arms wrapped around Danny pulling him in as close as he could get. Steve's breathing became shallow and rapid.

"Danny. Keep going. Don't stop. That's it. That's it." Steve groaned into Danny's ear. Danny felt a hot spurt of come across his arm. He tightened his grip as Steve's cock pulsed in his fist. Danny stroked Steve's through his climax. Kissing him until they were both breathless, their mouths resting together.

They stayed like that for some time. Neither moving. And in silence. The only sound their labored breaths. Though Danny was certain he could hear their hearts beating frantically. He drank in the feel of Steve, wondering how they'd ended up like this. There was no way he'd considered this actually happening in any of his fantasies about Steve. He'd wanted it, but never thought it was a possibility.

"Wow. Danno." Steve was the first one of them to speak. "That was... What the fuck was that?"

Danny couldn't tell from Steve's voice whether he was already regretting what they'd just done. Maybe he was. Or maybe, like Danny, he was thinking it was exactly what he'd needed and was hoping it wasn't a one off.

There was no point pretending. Whatever thoughts were running through Steve's mind he needed to know that Danny didn't regret it. If Steve had a problem with it their situation was already fucked up. Danny admitting how much he wanted Steve couldn't make it any worse. "That was what I've wanted for... for I don't even know how long. That was great."

Steve sighed. He kissed Danny once. A brief brush of lips. "Yeah. It was. We should do that more often."

Danny looked up, smiling with relief at Steve, who smiled back. He moved backwards, stepping away from Steve. Danny gestured between them, waving his hand to draw attention to the state of their clothes and the mess they'd made. "We should be wearing less clothes next time. And," he pointed behind himself at the open door, "try somewhere a bit more private."

Steve winked. Actually winked at Danny. Pulling up his trousers and stepping around Danny, Steve grabbed him by the hand. "I know just the place. Come on babe, no time like the present for round two."

Danny fastened his trousers over his reawakening cock as he followed Steve out of the room.


End file.
